


Out of Fate’s Reach

by deccemkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post Time-Skip, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deccemkey/pseuds/deccemkey
Summary: Everyone are born with a black soulmate mark on their wrist. It’ll turn red when you find your soulmate. And most importantly it will turn grey if you are rejected.When Oikawa Tooru decided to transfer to an Italian team, he knew that he will meet Kagayama again. However Kageyama’s mark was grey. Oikawa said he won’t care but he just can’t leave him alone like that.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	1. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru transferred to Italy. He met his nemesis kouhai again but realized something was wrong with Kageyama .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kouhai = Junior from school or work
> 
> Pls enjoy this short episode!

Every person in the world are born with a soulmate mark on their wrist. It starts out as a small black mole and will grow as the person grows. Eventually the mark can become any shape. One may have a star on their wrist. Other may have a writing. But most importantly, the black mark will turn red if the fated soulmate is founded. And unfortunately, in case of rejection, the mark will turn grey.

Oikawa Tooru has never met his soulmate nor he think he’ll ever meet one. Tooru was in Japan for 18 years before relocating to Argentina. There, he played for San Juan for years, perfected his Spanish and even became a naturalized Argentinian.

Now, moving into his new chapter in life, Tooru got scouted by a Italian team and with some negotiation, he decided that he will now be a part of VA Verona.

At the age of 29, he is not young anymore even by a normal standard, not to say about by athlete standard. Damn, some people in his field even retire at younger age. But Oikawa knew that he can still play. His best setter position confirmed that.

However some of his peers are already building a family and Tooru is jealous of that.

Sure, he has dated girls and guys, a lot of them. It’s not his fault for being hot, you know. But he has never settled with anyone for long. Against his image of being someone romantic, Tooru didn’t and still doesn’t believe in soulmate or fated one but still, he also wished for the ‘one’.

That maybe his Japanese mind doing its part.

Talking about Japanese origin. Tooru already knew he wasn’t the only player with Japanese origin in the league. At the top of the league, in Ali Roma, stood one of his all time nemesis, his kouhai from middle school, the one genius, Kageyama Tobio.

Well, Tooru has already shed off his insecurity about not being a genius, but to him Kageyama Tobio is still a sore thumb. The guy even snatched the best setter award at the Grand Prix last year even when the Japanese team lost to him.

As a result, Tooru was more than fired at their first match against Roma.

“Well, we all know that Roma is a strong team, but that doesn’t mean we can’t win. Their setter Kageyama is well-rounded but he is on the shorter side so we can aim at his block. However beware of his other tricks. Also don’t forget about their opposite hitter........” The coach speak English so Tooru and easily understand. He eyed the opposite team before getting back to the speech when his name was called.

“Tooru, you are accustomed to Kageyama’s play so I won’t say much. Everyone trust you and your judgement! Now! Come and cheer together.” They gathered around, put their hands together before shouting out their team’s name.

“Verona!!”

“It’s been a while Tobio-chan.” Tooru gave Kageyama a toothy smile while they pass each other. The younger one didn’t say much, he only nodded a greeting. That irritated Tooru quite a bit but he is a lot older and calmer that his old high school self.

Then the match start without any fuss. Ali Roma sure deserved their position at the top of the score board. Every move the players made were sharp and powerful. Their libero received Tooru’s serve beautifully and sent the ball straight to the Japanese setter.

Kageyama jumped. His body bent into a beautiful curve and without anyone’s guess. A dump shot.

A god damn dump shot at the start of the match.

No one saw that coming, not even Tooru himself. And now he was really pissed.

Tooru looked straight into his kouhai’s eyes. There was no mocking or even anything in his eyes. Just a calm wave in the blue sea.

Ali Roma’s players cheered around Kageyama who only nodded again.

In Tooru’s eyes, Kageyama Tobio has always been a little anti-social but the word calm wouldn’t explain him. Kageyama was a dumb idiot who had a tendency to be childish and have nothing in his head but volleyball.

Being this quiet is weird.

He gritted his teeth. Now the setter rotated back to serving position. Kageyama and Tooru share more things in common than just their middle school origin. Their services are both strong and frighteningly accurate.

After the referee’s whistle. The ball was thrown up and serve across the net. Straight to the side.

Tooru shifted his position and received the ball. It was heavy. And now that he had touched the ball he wouldn’t be able to set to the spiker. Fortunately in this high level play, the players are more than capable of doing several task. So Tooru quickly join in their attack.

The spike by their hitter were received. However the ball bounced off to another direction.

Their score were even now.

Now that the cheers rang loud, the game went on with out any hustles. Verona was the first to get to the score of 8 and got their technical time-out. Ali Roma soon caught up and reach 16, and the set was taken by Roma. It was a close set.

After a short break, they took the court again. Now on the opposite side. 

This time Ali Roma coach put their ace on starting service position and their setter in the front. With the whistle blown, the opposite hitter tossed up the ball before jumping and spiked it across the net.

The ball were marked on Oikawa Tooru again but this time VA Verona’s libero came to rescue and receive it instead. Yet the ball was too strong and leap over the net. As a result, a spiker hit the ball back to their side.

Fortunately Tooru saved the day with his over head receive. He then positioned himself and run up to the net ready to spike as long as the ball come to him. And there it was.

The ball was flying at him when he realize there were hands in front of him. Four strong hands mean that there were two blockers in his way and there. On a wrist in front of him, there lied a small grey mark.

Tooru knew this mark. He has seen it before.

Before he could think any longer, the ball was right before his eyes and he had to hit it hard. Hard enough that the ball slide against the blockers’ finger and out of the court.

Now, Tooru can finally see who the wrist belong to.

The mark was small. Not larger than 4-5 millimeter in diameter. It was shaped like a heart. He remembered teasing the owner about the shape before.

He said that it was so cute and unfit of the owner.

Yes. The grey mark belongs to Kageyama Tobio.

Was he imagining things? Or were his eyes playing trick on him? Tooru eyed the younger setter but Kageyama doesn’t seem to care. He was patted in the back by his teammate before moving back to his position.

Was the mark really grey? Tooru wondered

He looked at the ball in his hand as he rotated to the serving position again. Tooru weighed the ball before throwing it up to the air eyeing the spot on the far side.

The one nearest to the spot was the ace of the team. He was a opposite hitter in every sense. It means that he doesn’t really participate in receiving and mostly focused on attacking.

So Tooru added in some spinning. The ball would be hard to control even if it was receive.

“Out!” It was shouted out. As frustrated as he was, Tooru apologized to his teammate. He couldn’t concentrate so the ball positioning was off. He had enough experience to know it himself without needing anyone to tell him.

He let out a sigh focusing on the match again. He might be mistaken about the mark but something tells him that it was true.

Whatever. He needed to focus on the game or his first game in Italy will be his new low point.

—————————

After the game end with the score of 3-1 with Ali Roma snatching the win, Tooru trot straight to the other side of the stadium.

Kageyama was giving out his signature. Looking as stern and sullen as he was, Kageyama smiled at the small boy wearing Ali Roma merch tee. He said something in Italian which Tooru didn’t understand. Oikawa waited for several minutes before the line of fans are gone as he voiced out.

“Oi. Tobio-chan. This is your home turf, right? Do you mind showing me around?”

“My home is in Miyagi, you know”

Tooru knitted his brows feeling like he want to bark out some word but he stopped himself.

“I mean this is your team’s home base. You know a good dining place right? Do you want to have dinner after?” He breathed in a long breathe. 

“Do you want to have dinner? With me?” Those blue slanted eyes seemed to enlarge quite a bit and that amused Tooru.

“Yeah. Why not? Let’s go to a Japanese place.” He nodded at his kouhai. After that Tooru asked for his contact and made a plan to meet up at his hotel lobby at six.

“Hey. Tooru. You are close with Roma’s setter?” As soon as he returned to his team, one of his teammate asked.

“We went to the same middle school and more than being close I think we kinda had a rivalry relationship.” He chuckled.

“Good for you! He is a great player just like yourself.” His coach mixed into the conversation. “Are you gonna hang out with him?”

“Yeah. We are having dinner and maybe go to some bar tonight.” Tooru answered. VC Verona’s head coach is a talkative Italian guy in his 50s. He did play for the National team for several years, built a name for himself and become a coach soon after he retired. Tooru got into the team by his recommendation so he has a great feeling about him.

“Make sure not to drink so much. We have a flight back home tomorrow morning.” Tooru gave him affirmation before getting in to their bus to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be short I promise. It’ll be no longer than 6-7 chapters.


	2. A Night in Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru won’t admit that it’s a date.
> 
> He was having a dinner with his kouhai and they talked about things.

Two shirts were laid down on the bed. One was a light mint green colored shirt and another one was a plain white shirt. Unfortunately, Tooru only packed a few private acceptable shirts with him. He didn’t plan to go out after the match at all. Not even when he know he would find Kageyama here.

“Hey. Gilson. Which one shall I wear to dinner?” He knew that green looks good on him but would wearing mint green struck as him being too attached to his academy? White shirt with black jacket may look nice and simple but would it be too simple?

His Brazilian roommate turned and looked at his choices. The outside hitter winched his nose and scoffed playfully.

“Is Kageyama Tobio really your junior or is he your date? Why are you going as far as wearing a suit to a dinner?” Tooru blushed slightly at the statement. No. Kageyama wasn’t his date. This was definitely not a date. And Tooru never had a crush on Kageyama. Not even when Iwaizumi persisted so.

“He’s my junior from middle school! Also I like to look as presentable as I can. This is about me not about him!” Tooru whined as his roommate chuckled.

“Sure. Sure. Then I suggest you shall go with the white shirt. It goes well with the weather.” It is already late autumn now and people in Italy seem to dress along with the seasons. Tooru trusted Gilson and put the green shirt back into his suitcase then moved to ironing his white one.

He looked at the clock. It was already five and he hadn’t taken a shower yet. As a guy with Japanese origin, he tends to shower once a day but the idea of going out sweaty after a match didn’t go well with him. So Tooru might as well take a shower before that.

After a quick shower, Tooru stumbled across the fact that he didn’t bring with him his perfume. He only had an unscented deodorant. Gilson also don’t use a perfume so he had to run out to another teammate to borrow a bottle.

Why did he need a perfume, you ask? He’s just a used to wearing one while going out. It’s not like he was trying to impress anyone!

Upon getting one in hand, he tested the scent and scowled as it was a sweet scent almost like a fresh fruity yogurt. Almost too fruity for his liking. But it’s better than nothing, right?

Tooru dried his dripping hair before pulling it back from his face. He put on the perfume and grabbed his suit jacket then he headed down to the lobby. The watch on his wrist were showing the time of 5:56PM

He was met with the sight of Kageyama the moment he reach the hotel lobby. It was easy to spot him amongst the crowd. As a volleyball athlete, he is taller than most people even by European standard.

Tooru made his way straight to the younger setter only to be meet with a sight that surprise him.

Kageyama was in casual cloth. A dark grey coat over white T-shirt paired with black jeans and running shoes. It was quite contrast to his own full on suits. However Tooru didn’t worry much. Kageyama never looked like someone who would dress up anyway.

Kageyama turned and greeted him with a small nodded before noticing something.

“You put on a perfume? It smells nice...” 

And now Tooru will take back what he said about the scent. If Kageyama likes it, he will start using this perfume as his own.

“Yeah. It’s a night out.” He answer shortly before going on about the restaurant they are going to. “This Japanese restaurant, is it authentic? Make sure it is or I’ll hit you if the ramen becomes instant noodle or the katsu becomes fried chicken.”

“Like how you almost did in middle school?” Kageyama asked and that silenced him.

“You still remember that?” It took Tooru a few seconds to reply. What happened back then still haunted his mind. He suffered lots of insecurity back in those days and having a genius kouhai playing the same position sure didn’t help a little bit. It worsened his mind.

“Yeah... It was... um surprising. No one ever try to hit me before that, except for my parents” Kageyama’s head hanged down slightly and it kind of hurted his feeling.

“But I didn’t, did I. All the thanks to Iwa-chan” Before realizing, his hand was already on Kageyama raven hair. Tooru brushed on it lightly. It felt soft and silky. Quite surprising for someone who didn’t seem to take care of himself that much.

“Yeah. Thanks to Iwaizumi-san.” Kageyama also seemed surprised by the sudden action but soon repostured himself again.

Tooru gave him a smile before silence fall between them. Kageyama broke the awkward vibe between the two by suggesting that they should get going so both of them headed out to the taxi waiting.

On the car, neither of them said anything and instead focusing on each of their phones. Tooru sending a message to his best friend, Iwaizumi. Knowing fully that it would annoy him as it was already pass midnight in Japan.

-Hey. Iwa-chan. I just played Roma today and found out that Tobio-chan’s mark had turned grey-

-Shittykawa. It’s already one here. Damn it. What mark? Why did you snooped around about him. You said you won’t care about Kageyama or Ushiwaka anymore after the Olympics-

-Mooo~ It’s different. I don’t care about losing or winning anymore. But this is about his soulmate mark! His soulmate mark turned grey!-

-You sure about that?-

-Pretty much. His mark is heart shape, right? I saw it in the match-

-That’s rare-

-Right? To be rejected by his soulmate is pretty rare-

-To be able to find one is rare enough. I’ve never heard Kageyama talked about his soulmate. Maybe he found her there in Italy-

-It might not be a her but more of a him-

Tooru suggested the idea. He didn’t even know why he said it but the image of Kageyama with a girl didn’t sit right with him.

-Shittykawa. We all know that the soulmate wasn’t you-

-That’s not what I meant. Iwa-chan meanie-

-So now that he has lost his soulmate, you are trying to woo him? Truly shitty-

-Why would I wanna woo him. I’m not into volleyball brute-

-Said by a volleyball maniac of all people-

Tooru let out a groan almost similar to a whine in which it captured Kageyama’s interest. The guy looked up from his phone and asked him.

“Are you talking to Iwaizumi-san?” Kageyama seem unsure. His eyes narrowed down to a slit.

“Yeah. Iwa-chan is being a meanie.” Tooru whined, making sure that the content on his phone wasn’t shown.

“Iwaizumi-san is really nice to us. We had a arm wrestling tournament among the athletes and he joined us. In the end, he got the third place. He even treated me to great meals several times.” Kageyama said like it was a matter of fact and it kind of rubbed Tooru in a weird way.

“I’ll treat you tonight. It’ll be better than what Iwa-chan treated you.” His hazel eyes were met with the deep blues. Kageyama has always stirred up Tooru’s ego. It was true in middle school through out highschool and also is true now. Back in his school days, Tooru reacted to the ego surge with anger and sarcasm. Nowaday, he had calmed down since then. Well... even if some of his friends still call him a drama queen (king?) but Tooru was sure he had became a calm guy.

Kageyama didn’t stare at him for long. The younger setter diverted his gaze down to his hand fidgeting.

“Hey. How long will it be?” Tooru looked outside the window. The cab had reached a crowded area. The neon signs were lit up brightly. Young people walked along the road side. Some of them were in groups, some are in couples, others are alone.

“Very soon. The restaurant is in this area.” The raven mumbled. He ran his hand through his hair in which it did affect Tooru somehow. The older of the two looked at those lock of hair, his hair desperately wanted to touch the soft feather.

Before he can do as wanted, the car came to a halt. The driver said something to Kageyama and before Tooru could react, Kageyama whipped up his wallet and paid.

They left the car while Tooru was complaining about wanting to pay. 

Kageyama led the way. It was quite crowded on the street. Seems like there is an university around the area since the crowd are mostly the age.

They reached their destination soon after. And Tooru realized he had made a mistake.

The restaurant was quite small and decorated in a minimalistic manner. Most importantly, Tooru’s suits surely didn’t fit into the vibe.

“You didn’t tell me about the restaurant.” He gritted his teeth, glaring at the younger guy.

Kageyama tilted his head in confusion. He didn’t seem like he understand the meaning behind those words. So as a result, the brunette tried to calm down and point at the restaurant front.

“You didn’t tell me how the restaurant would be. And now I’m stuck in these suits among all casual-dressed people.”

“I didn’t expect you to wear suits.” Kageyama mumbled in a low voice. Almost unable to be heard.

“What?” Tooru asked. Even he didn’t really want to know what the younger said.

Kageyama shook his head. Then they both entered the restaurant before being greeted by the waiters. They were led to their seats with a menu for each of them.

In the end, Tooru ordered a set of Katsu-don paired with red miso soup while Kageyama, as you might expected, ordered curry rice with a topping of onsen egg.

“You really do like curry, huh?” Tooru looked at the guy and clicked his tongue. He then explained the notion. “I saw you having curry bread with milk many times, back in middle school.”

Kageyama then met his eyes. Those blue steel were pretty much emotionless. However under the blankness laid some kind of fondness.

“My grandfather usually made me pork curry so I’ve been liking it since small but it’s hard to find any curry like his.”

“Hmm” Tooru hummed. “Since you are oversea now, I guess it’s hard to find any place with Japanese style pork curry.”

“Right.” Kageyama nodded in agreement before adding. “Even in Japan, there’s no curry like his.”

“But you can go home and ask for him to cook for you, can’t you?” It was rare to see Kageyama be talking about something other than volleyball with this interest. So Tooru chose to dig deeper. But then he realized it might be a mistake with Kageyama’s next answer.

“He passed away. When I was in middle school.”

Tooru was kind of shocked. They went to the same middle school but Tooru didn’t remember Kageyama being down or anything.

“What!? When?” Tooru asked to confirm it. He somehow had this theory.

“Third year of middle school.” Kageyama confirmed his presumption.

“That’s why you became the king of the court?” And Tooru wasn’t someone who shy away from asking.

“Well...” Kageyama’s eyes shifted down to his beautiful hands and the raven speak softly. “Not the direct cause... but I guess losing him meant that I lost someone who would guide me through hard times and tell me off when I was wrong.”

Those were the longest words Kageyama had said today. 

The emotion on his face surprised Tooru. He didn’t know that this kouhai of his can have this much of a complex emotion. It was a mix of nostalgia, happiness, sadness, and most prominently, regret.

“You eventually regained your sanity, didn’t you? Much to my high school self’s dread.” Tooru tried to lift up the mood.

“Why dread?” Kageyama shot a questioning look at him. Now, Tooru was kind of pissed.

“I was always scared by you. Because you could do everything I did just by looking. I was afraid that I will be taken over and I was salty for not being born with those gift like you or Ushiwaka.” It’s okay for him to accept his insecurity now. High school Oikawa Tooru didn’t have the same courage to accept the inferiority complex so he was just angry and hateful to everyone else who he saw as rivals. Talking about this with Kageyama was like another step for him.

“I couldn’t do everything just by looking. I practiced a lot. To be a good setter. To be like you. But I couldn’t”

Tooru widened his eyes at the statement.

“Why did you want to be like me?”

“‘Cause you are the best setter I know, back then and now.” Kageyama said like it was nothing. And now Tooru’s ego was surging to a new high. So he jokingly said. 

“You surely liked Oikawa-san, didn’t you?” Kageyama went silent for a short while before admitting.

“Yes. I look up to you a lot and I like you.”

Wait

Wait

Wait

... It was ‘I like you’ like... in present tense, right?

The words ranged in his head. However Tooru tried to rebut himself.

‘Tobio-chan said that he look up to me so it might not be that kinda like! It maybe how people like a star athelete. Right! And he already has found his soulmate!’

Before he could barked anything out, the waiter come in with their food and Kageyama just shifted all his interest to his plate of curry rice. Leaving Tooru with that bomb.

Talking about soulmate...

“Hey. Did you know that Kindaichi has met his soulmate?” The s word really had an effect on Kageyama as the younger setter visibly tensed up at the word but soon relaxed down when he realized that they are not talking about him.

“Yes. He told me around two months ago.”

“Lucky bastard. I don’t think I’ll ever find my soulmate.” Tooru whined but keeping his glace on the raven to see his reaction.

Kageyama winced uncomfortably in his seat. His hand holding the spoon clenched together. And Tooru wouldn’t let it slip. He was sure now. His eyes didn’t play tricks on him and Kageyama’s mark was really grey.

“And you... You had found your soulmate,didn’t you?” 

Right after the word, the air between them seems to stop. It was uncomfortable at best but Tooru didn’t take his eyes off his kouhai.

Kageyama, once again, look down, trying his best not to meet his eyes.

It was awkward.

The raven put down his spoon and use his right hand to hold onto this left wrist.

“I saw it in the match. Did he already have a lover?” Some may call Tooru a push-over but he won’t let this go not when he realized that Kageyama was off.

“Or was he an asshole?”

Kageyama remained silent for a few minutes. Not answering despite how many questions were thrown at him.

Until he can’t bear it anymore and mumbled out.

“He left me.”

“What?” Tooru thought he was hearing things as the words were really, really small.

Kageyama breathed in the warm heated air as he looked up meeting Tooru in the eyes.

“He left me. We was together for quite a bit but then he left me.” Deep blue jewels were shivering. 

Tooru went quiet. He couldn’t really understand. Finding your soulmate amongst 7 billion people is not an easy task. Leaving your soulmate after finding them might be harder. When you think you were made for each other, being torn away could end up badly.

“Can I ask why? Did you fight?” Tooru ask gently. His hand reaching for the younger setter’s hand.

“No, we didn’t. He just told me I was boring and I can’t satisfy him and his needs. Then he left.” Kageyama smiled and that broke Tooru’s heart. “I was in Japan for training. When I came back, there was no longer any of his things in the apartment we shared.”

Tooru grabbed the shaking hands and squeezed it.

“Maybe I am really boring. I only know how to play volleyball. I don’t go out. I don’t drink. I also don’t have any hobby.” Kageyama laughed lowly.

“Don’t laugh. If you feel like crying then cry. This isn’t the first time I see your tears.” Tooru reassured him with a soothing voice.

And then a small drop of tear dropped from the dark blue sky.

Kageyama was being doubtful about himself not being good enough. And that hit Tooru hard. He had always thought that soulmate are meant for each other, that they will always be perfect for each other. But it seem that he was wrong.

He was always jealous of the perfect couple. But now he guessed that there are always some fault in every relationship.

Oikawa Tooru looked at the slender hands in his grasps.

Maybe...

Maybe, he can fix it.

He won’t wait for the person to appear right before his eyes. But he will now try to build his own relationship...

With this person before him.

With the guy he has been liking for more than a decade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curry bread is also my favorite Japanese bread. It’s really tasty!
> 
> The last part maybe a little confusing but I tried my best to convey Oikawa’s feeling. I guess I’m not good at emotions Lol.


End file.
